


dog teeth

by swallows (toska)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, im being super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls him Hawke. It’s not the first time he’s been called by his last name, but his heart swells every time someone does. It’s swells more, when it’s a friend of Varric’s, when it’s someone who has met his sister. The Inquisitor is young, with bright eyes and an easy going smile. She doesn’t seem like much of a leader, but then again, he said the same about his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dog teeth

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to romance carver hawke okay??? 
> 
> It takes place when Hawke is left in the Fade, and Carver comes to Skyhold.

She calls him Hawke. It’s not the first time he’s been called by his last name, but his heart swells every time someone does. It’s swells more, when it’s a friend of Varric’s, when it’s someone who has met his sister. The Inquisitor is young, with bright eyes and an easy going smile. She doesn’t seem like much of a leader, but then again, he said the same about his sister.

She’s hesitant and wary of big men, broad shoulders and towering, but she’s pleasant when it comes to him. Bull tells him about before: about how she shied away from him and Blackwall tells of her her ducked heads and shy smiles. “She’s growing into herself,” they say. “Confident,” they say.

She dives headfirst in battle, and dodges attacks with an expanse of fire or lightning. She doesn’t like to retreat, doesn’t seem to realize that she needs a sword and shield. She’s dimwitted that way. It might be the anchor, that’s what he thinks. She’s quiet and she’s giggly, but during battle she reacts with such vigor. The anchor must be pulling her that way and the poor girl can’t help but fall.

His sister was like this, too— _is_ like this. Throwing herself into battle without cause, she throws herself so much in battle that she ended up in the Fade. And now he’s here. Because of how reckless and stupid the lot of them are. Varric says that’s what makes a great hero, but what does he know? People like his sister, like the Inquisitor— they don’t last, but they keep fighting and fighting, till they drop dead. Don’t understand that there is a point where you need to run.

Living is important too.

Carver ran and he lived. He’s been running since Ostagar, running since Lothering, running all over because of darkspawn, and now because of her. It’s a change of pace, to say the least. He looks at her now, ahead of them in the expanse field- pulling up herbs for the garden. _“No need to go in with an objective in mind,”_ she told him earlier _. “Trouble tends to find us regardless, we always get sidetracked.”_

Carver scowls at the memory, scowls at her. She’s digging up the dirt, using one of Cole’s spare blades as a makeshift shovel, and stalks over to her. “You’re doing it wrong, and _really_? A blade?”

“ _Listen_ , it’s not like we had a shovel! A shovel is like a blade...sort of...” She tries to argue, faltering at his expression.

“You have your hands. Look at you- you’ll damage the roots this way- you’re stabbing, not shoveling. I mean, you could have at least, used a stick or something. _Maker_ — just let me do it.”

She laughs at his initiative, brighter and fuller this time. “Are you a farm boy, Hawke?” 

“I bet Varric glossed over that part.”

"Varric's never been interested in dirt anyways," she agrees and he doesn’t respond. He's too busy patting the soil back together again. It’s been awhile since he’s done fieldwork like this, but he slips back into the job easily. The herbs lay off to the side, next to her satchel. His sister’s mabari is here, curled up under a tree fast asleep, probably dreaming of his Master. The Inquisitor is watching him— sitting cross-legged and beaming. There's a small book next to her, of the plants they need to collect. 

"Come on," she says, when he's done. "A few more plants, and we can go back."

She reaches for his hand and pulls him up. 

They don't run, but they walk. 

It's a start at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit rough- i have a final to study for so i gotta jet! i'll try and continue this verse later! (i guess it's connected to my alistair/amell piece- even though it's not mentioned)(it's the same universe)- also this helps me build my inquisitor some more haha)(she's not my main, but i'm still very fond of her) so tell me what you think!
> 
> also i love the mabari...i want a mabari companion again
> 
> also carver working on the farm is important- im very invested in the hawke siblings working in the field and getting freckles don't look at me


End file.
